What are you doing?
by Choco Forest
Summary: A simple domestic graylu with a little touch of fluff here and there. [graylu fanfiction] - written for GrayLu Fluff Fest '16!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Title: What are you doing?**

* * *

..

.. ..

.. .. ..

"What are you doing?"

Lucy jumped at the sudden voice behind her. She turned around only to see the ice mage standing in the kitchen doorway as he began to open his coat and his muffler. "Cooking, obviously!" she quickly responded after turning down the portable radio on the kitchen counter.

"It's more like an experiment to me," said Gray teasingly as he looked around the kitchen. In front of him was a sack of flour that was left open, shards of eggshells on the table, empty dirty bowls, a mixer, and other utensils. He had even kicked a pile of books arranged on the floor as he walked over to the wooden table.

"How rude!" she put her hand on her hips and pretended to be angry.

Small chuckles slipped from his mouth. Then the black-haired guy raised his hands in surrender, and swiftly grabbed some cloth from the nearest rack. Apparently he tried to clean up the mess from the earlier 'experiment'.

Lucy gave him an apologetic smile.

They worked in silence. The sounds they could only hear were the running water from the sink and faint music from the portable radio. Slowly a savory scent gently wafted to the air.

The celestial spirit mage began to speak to break the silence between them. She gave him explanation about the 'experiment' without looking at him, full attention to the pot before her. "Levy's just here. I was helping her bake a cake." She stirred the pot, then paused to add some pepper, and continued stirring the pot again.

"Blueberry cheesecake?" guessed Gray before pushing the blueberry box inside the fridge.

"Yeah! Today's Team Shadow Gear's anniversary so she wanted to celebrate it with Jet and Droy. It's been a while since the last time they had fun with only just the three of them. Levy said it would be like a picnic under the starry night at Fairy Hill or something."

Gray could hear her laughter from across the room. "Oh that's nice! Should we also have an anniversary too with our team?" asked Gray casually. He picked some books from the floor that he kicked earlier. _Gardening for Dummies?!_ He frowned.

There's a short pause as realization hit them. Both members of Fairy Tail looked at each other and said in unison, "no!"

"Just forget what I said before." Gray shrugged nonchalantly. "By the way Lucy… are these your books? And since when were you interested in gardening?"

"That's Levy's! She said she wanted to try something new this year. So she opted for gardening." Lucy replied with a raised eyebrow, she felt that there was something missing in her cooking.

"It matches her name," Gray cackled quietly. "Anyway, how's dinner?" He walked up to Lucy with both hands inside his pockets, silently admiring the fine-looking lady who looked troubled.

"It's ready, I think so. Can you taste it?"

A mischievous glint appeared in his dark blue eyes. "Which one? The food… or _you_? I don't mind both!" answered Gray, touching his lower lip.

"Oh stop it you! Of course the dinner!" Lucy was too concerned with the result of her cooking, making herself unaffected by Gray's suggestive words.

The blonde beauty stepped aside, giving him place to peek into the pot. "Beef curry?"

She nodded lightly—still biting her thumb nail—and felt him shift even closer towards her. Gray took a spoon from behind her while his other hand smoothly grabbed Lucy's right hand, stopping her from biting her thumb nail and squeezed it to comfort her.

The black-haired guy carefully tasted the beef curry, after one sip of cold water he began to speak. "Attractive colors. The ingredients have pretty shape. All the flavors mingle perfectly. And you're using homemade roux, that's plus point from me. Not only it's edible but it's also delectable! Congratulations Lucy you've passed to the next round." Gray mimicked perfectly one of the judges from a cooking competition that Lucy had liked lately.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the amusement on her face. "You're ridiculous!" Gray chuckled. He still held her hand, swinging it unconsciously back and forth.

"…but I'm glad. Thanks Gray!" _There!_ She gave him her signature smile, which made him awestruck once again.

Afterwards, he turned off the stove as he smiled back. "Come," he pulled the celestial spirit mage and brought her near to the wooden table.

"Eh? How about the dinner?" asked Lucy, confused, but still followed his steps.

"Later. I need to recharge my energy first." _My heart can't take it anymore, you're too cute…_

"What do you…" her voice trailed off as he hugged her from behind. "Let's stay like this for just a moment, Lucy," murmured Gray after he kissed the top of her head softly. His fingers started to stroke her shoulder, slowly, idly. And Lucy leaned her head on his bare chest, feeling completely at ease.

They stay like that for a while, breathing in the smell of home. They both hummed occasionally to the faint music from portable radio that was still on, while telling each other about their day at the ice skating center and grocery shopping. Somehow the couple even talked about their team members who were doing some jobs on their own.

The ice mage wrapped his arm even tighter around her when their position, slowly but surely, stirred up some impure thoughts.

With a smirk on his lips Gray whispered seductively, "Remember when you wore that maid outfit? You looked so tempting that it made me take you here rough and fast…" he paused as a soft moan escaped from her lips. His fingers were still tracing the contour of her curvaceous body, "Then we snuggled sleepily after that under the blanket… too sore to move… and we were just listening to the drizzle outside the window…"

Lucy spun around, but she didn't dare to look at the ice mage. Her gaze fell to his guild stamp, located on his right pectoral, "You're just imagining things, Fullbuster!" Pink tinge adorned her cheeks.

"Shall I make you remember then?" offered Gray with deep husky voice, promising one lustful moment.

Lucy lifted her chin as if to challenge him, her brown eyes beamed teasingly, _"Try me."_

Gray ducked his head down and planted a deep passionate kiss on her soft lips, completely ignorant of the door bell that kept on ringing.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Notes:

Reposted from my Tumblr account! I officially made this for GrayLu Fluff Fest 2016, using all the prompts. And as a birthday fic for **_FriendsForevaa_** [08.02.16]. Oh oh... you might want to listen "Loving You Tonight" by Andrew Allen, I found that the song quite match with the fanfic hehe~ Well... thanks for reading! Any thoughts? (´ ▽｀).。ｏ


End file.
